robloxarsenalfandomcom-20200214-history
Skins
Arsenal Skin Hub In Arsenal, skins are the various characters you can buy in the shop, earn from crates, or get using twitter codes. They're a cosmetic choice, and one of the few incentives to playing arsenal. ---- Common= Delinquent and Rabblerouser are free, and already in your Locker when you first start the game. |-| Uncommon= All Uncommon skins are worth 800 B$. Summer Delinquent was available during the Summer Update. |-| Rare= All Rare skins are worth 1200 B$. Summer Rabblerouser/Woods were available during the Summer Update. |-| Epic= All Epic skins are worth 1600 B$. |-| Legendary= All Legendary skins are worth 2400 B$. |-| Exotic= Delinquent That's Cool was an exclusive skin priced at 10k B$ on 4/20. |-| Exclusive= King and Queen are VIP-exclusive skins. Poke and Phoenix are code skins. Pizza Boy and Anna were gotten from crossover events. Castlers, Boomer Delinquent, Weeb Delinquent and Smug Zam are either developer exclusive skins or won by very special persons. Extra Information * The Skins King, Queen, Gladiator, and Scarecrow hold weapons that cannot be purchased in the Shop. ** However, the King and Queen seem to hold the Linked Sword from the Brickbattle Gamemode and Scarecrow holds a Darkheart. The Gladiator is the only true skin that equips a weapon that cannot be purchased or used in the game. * The BrickBattle skin is an "Old Roblox"-themed character. It makes jumping noises and pain/hurt noises reminiscent of old Roblox. * The Gentleman skin makes old man noises similar to the ones found in the Sword Cane Roblox gear. * The King and Queen skins are VIP exclusive. * The Santa skin is only obtainable in the shop during December. * The Brute skin was only obtainable in the shop, and couldn’t be earned in cases until the Independence Day Update. * The One is only available from the Starter Pack game pass, which is only available during your first three days of Arsenal play. * Fanboy, Phoenix, Poke, and Anna are code-exclusive, and cannot be found in cases or in the shop. * Delinquent That's Cool is a 4/20 exclusive skin. *The Pizza Boy skin can be obtained from earning this badge. * Beret and Woods were formerly the default skin during the pre-rehaul phase. They were later replaced by the Delinquent skin for the revamp. * Smug Zam is an exclusive skin given to the winner of the 8/4/19 raffle, Tempyz. * Paintballer is JOHN ROBLOX's favorite skin because of the mask itself. * Castlers is a joke skin made by Castlers that only devs can use. It was given to SomeBlueAngel after Castlers raided a voice chat and asked who wanted it. There was also another variation of the skin. * Weeb Delinquent and Boomer Delinquent are dev-exclusive skins. * Rabblerouser formerly wore a Brown Ponytail and had a different face, which was later changed to the current design. * Delinquent formerly wore a vest in the early versions of Arsenal. * The Ace Pilot skin was most likely added due to mightybaseplate's interest in the Darling in the Franxx anime. * There are some skins that appeared in the archived version of Arsenal as a random default skin. These skins are the following: ** Soldier, Beret, Beard, Mobster, and Delinquent are the only ones that appear in the archived version of the game. They were re-modeled during the mid-2018 revamp. Skin References * Trooper is based on the SCP Foundation Mobile Task Force soldier. Also, the skin resembles the Recruit from Rainbow 6 Siege. *'Anarchist' is a reference to the Anarchist faction in CS:GO. *'Shock Force' is a reference to the Default Skin in Fortnite. *'Snake Eater' is a reference to Solid Snake from the Metal Gear ''series. *'Cthulhu''' is a reference to the fictional creature created by H. P. Lovecraft. *'John Brick' is a pun and reference to the assassin John Wick from the John Wick franchise. *'The One' is a reference to Neo from The Matrix, who was nicknamed The One. *'Ace Pilot' is a reference to 02 from the anime Darling in the Franxx. *'Brickbattle' is based on the appearance of the classic character *'Pizza Boy' is a reference to the main mascot of Work At A Pizza Place. *'Brute' and Flanker are references to their respective classes in Typical Colors 2. *'Phoenix' is based on The Phoenix Faction from CS:GO and the Design is an edited version of the original Phoenix model from Counter-Blox, ''another Roblox game by the same developers. *'Rough Houser''' is inspired by Jessica Black from Far Cry. *'Commando '''is based on the Russian Heavy Assault Unit from ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *'Santa', is of course, based on Santa Claus. *'Detective '''is based on Sherlock Holmes. *'Woods is based on the Call of Duty: Black Ops ''character Frank Woods. *'Soldier 'was one of the randomized default skins in the old version of ''Arsenal, ''and his signature weapon being the Rocket Launcher is a nod to the primary weapon used by Soldier from ''Team Fortress 2. *'Campbell '''is based on Ashley "Ash" Joanna Williams--the protagonist of the Evil Dead series--played by Bruce Campbell. **His attached Badge, "Evil no more" (obtained by getting a kill using the double-barrel shotgun with the skin equipped) references Ash's signature shotgun and his fight against evil. *'Smug Zam '''is a mix of the DC Hero Shazam and a smug face * '''Weeb Delinquent '''is a reference to the anime Dragon Ball Z. * '''Boomer Delinquent is based on the 30-year old Boomer Meme. *'Anna' is the 2nd crossover character that is based on a Baby character of the same name in another one of the Roblox games: Adopt Me! * Track Star is based on Paulie Bleeker's character from Juno. * Rhino is based off the Supervillian Rhino from Spiderman. * Kyle is based on the "When your name is Kyle" Meme. * Gladiator is based on Roman gladiators. Category:Cosmetics Category:Hub Pages